Black and Blue Beauty
by deeper-thoughts
Summary: Rory's boyfriend has been abusing her. She stays with him, claiming she still loves him. Will she still love him after a certain exboyfriend has returned to Stars Hollow and brought to her attention again the REAL feeling of love? LITERATI!
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore looked in the mirror after her shower and grimaced. This wasn't because she thought she was bad looking. Rory may have always been a little on the shy side, but she never lacked confidence in her beauty. The disgust on her face was for a whole different reason. She opened the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and took out the rubbing alcohol from the top shelf. After pouring a little bit on the end of her towel, she pressed it against the cut on her arm.

Most people would give a sharp intake of breath, but not Rory. She was used to this pain. She had been used to it for quite a few months now, which was proven from the bruises that covered the tops of her arms and back. She bandaged up the fresh cut on her shoulder and wrapped her towel around her. When she walked into the bedroom, she saw there was a note on their bed she must have not seen before. She already knew what it said, but to assure herself, she sat at the edge of the bed and picked up the sheet of paper.

I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me. Coffee is made. Have a great weekend. Love, Michael 

Every time. It was routine now. He'd get upset over something, she'd stand up for herself, he'd beat her in a place where no one would see the damage, she'd cry, they'd fall asleep and he'd leave a note the next morning to reassure her that he loved her. She knew she was wrong to keep forgiving him. In the bottom of her heart she knew he would never change, but she just kept lying to herself. She told herself one day he'd appreciate her for all that she is. One day they will be married and start a family, because she did love him, despite everything.

She put down the note and got up from the bed. She wasn't going to think about the bruises, the cut, or the fact that in a few days, this would probably happen again. Right now, she concentrated on the fact that Michael was on a business trip and she was going home, to Stars Hollow, for the weekend.

Rory quickly got dressed, carefully selecting a shirt that would hide all the bruises, and grabbed a to-go mug of coffee. She wanted to get to Stars Hollow as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to spend the weekend with her mom. As she locked up her apartment, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful," came the reply.

"Good morning back to you," she said with a small smile.

"Sorry I didn't wake you this morning to say goodbye. You looked peaceful," Michael said sincerely.

"It's okay. I figured it was something like that. I mean, I am like sleeping beauty when it comes to sleep," Rory joked.

"Dead unless your prince charming awakes you with a kiss?"

Rory laughed. "You know what I mean. However, a kiss from you would be great right about now."

"I know babe. I owe you one when I return."

"Oh, you owe me more than one mister."

"Alright, alright, you twisted my arm." She could almost hear his smile over the phone. She loved his smile. She loved times like these. "So are you on your way to the hometown now?"

"Yup. And I assume you made it to New York safely?"

"Yup. I miss you already."

"I miss you too babe."

"Alright. Well I should get going. I have a meeting in a half hour."

"Okay. Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks. I love you."

"And I love you. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and by this time, was at her car. She climbed in and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. Maybe they really would make this work. Maybe Michael could become a better man. She turned the key and hit the gas. Or maybe this weekend would just dig Rory deeper in a mess of problems.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Please, keep them coming and I'll be sure to get chapters out to you promptly. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Also, I'm still learning how to work this site... lol... this is my first story... so if something doesn't look right... please tell me... k? thanks! Here you go...

"RORY GILMORE! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Miss Patty. I didn't see you there. How are you?" Rory knew she had to be polite and fast. She had to get to her mom before the rest of the town did. Now that the town gossip knew, it would be a hard task.

"Oh, just lovely dear. Let me get a look at you. Turn, please."

"Miss Patty, you just saw me three weeks ago. Nothing on my body has changed since then."

"Oh Rory, just humor me." Rory sighed and turned around once. "Beautiful darling. You look tired though… much too tired. Are you tired?"

"It's been a long week. Now, I have to go. My mom doesn't know I'm in town yet. I came to surprise her. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Where do you think she is, dear?"

"Luke's?"

"Probably fornicating."

"Ew. Miss Patty! I'm her daughter! And that's Luke!"

"Oh, you know it happens."

"Yes, but I don't need to be reminded of it." Rory turned and started walking towards Luke's. "Bye Miss Patty."

"Goodbye dear!"

As Rory walked to the familiar diner, she fought the urge to skip. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She was back in her hometown- the place she felt most comfortable in. All her problems were behind her at the moment, and she felt like she was sixteen all over again.

She saw her mom as she walked past the window of the diner and smiled. She was holding up a mug in a begging fashion towards Luke. Things would never change. She walked in.

"Luke! C'mon! One more cup! Then I promise, I'll give it up for good."

"Can I get that in writing?" Luke looked annoyed, as usual.

"No, because it's not true! But Pleeeaaaassseee?"

"Better get that lady some more coffee, cause she's about to waste all her energy on me," Rory interrupted.

Lorelei screeched and jumped off of her stool. "RORY! MY LOVE! MY OFFSPRING! MY LIFE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to surprise you."

"Well, you sure did. I give you five gold stars for this one, love."

"Well, I think I've graduated up to teacher's pet," Rory said smiling.

"Hun, you were teacher's pet before you even came out of my body."

"Oh, geez," Luke said in disgust.

Rory smiled. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory. How's it going?"

"Well, thank you. But I could really use a cup of coffee."

"Yes, she could. And so could I. You can't deny me a cup of coffee when I'm about to socialize with my daughter I have not seen for three weeks."

Luke looked at her in annoyance. "One more cup, Lor."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "You are my savior."

"Well… don't thank me. Thank your daughter."

"Ah, yes. We have an agreement where I don't have to thank her anymore because I gave her life. Until she tops that, nothing is to be said."

Rory rolled her eyes and took her cup of coffee off the counter. She followed her mom to a table by the window.

"Oh, by the way Rory, thank you. Getting me another cup of coffee definatly beat the whole giving life thing."

Rory laughed. "Anytime Mom."

"So… Rory…"

"So… Mom…"

"There's something you should know."

"Uh oh. That never has a very good follow up."

"Well, you see…"

"Refill?"

Rory knew that voice and her heart almost stopped. She looked up and gasped a little bit. "Jess."

"Jess is back," Lorelei finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews people! You ROCK! Special Thanks to:

JoEySaNgEl1534- I still don't really know how to work this site… but I'd love to read your story… can you tell me how to get to it?

Literatiever- you are such a sweetheart! Thank you so much not only for the review, but the advice! 10+ kudos to you! Also, don't take down any of your stories. They're accomplishments no matter how bad you think they are. I'd love to read them. Send me a link?

Rorylovesgilmoregirls- thank you for the spelling correction. I've always spelled Lorelai with an e, and it's nice to know the true spelling

To all the people who continue reading this story: First of all, thank you. It means a lot to me. Second of all, I got a request to make chapters longer. So, I made this one longer, but I really want to know what the rest of you think. Should I continue with longer or stick with shorter? Drop me a line with your opinion please.

Alright folks… here we go with chapter three….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Michael… oooh… dirty! LoL.

"Hey," Jess said pouring her coffee and glancing at her briefly.

"Uh… hey," Rory said uncomfortably.

He walked away to another table.

"Sweetie, I was gonna tell you, but I didn't know you would be home this weekend," Lorelei said in hopes her daughter wouldn't blame this on her. By the look on Rory's face, hope was lost.

"Really? So how long has he been here mom?"

"Well…"

"Well, what? A few days?"

Lorelei looked down at the table and started tapping her fingers to a timed rhythm.

"Mom!"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks? Two weeks Jess has been her and you haven't had the decency to mention it the two hundred times we were on the phone?" Rory asked in a harsh whisper.

"Well, why does it matter? I mean, you have Michael now. Aren't things going good with him?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. You know what happened between us when I saw him last. I don't want him to hold anything against me. Now things are different… I mean, we can't even be friends anymore because I basically just stomped all over his feelings. That didn't even make sense when I did it, because I WANTED to go with him. I WANTED to trust him again. Why? Because I DO love him… I mean, DID love him… DID," Rory rambled on as her mother watched Jess coming up behind Rory.

"Uh… Ror…"

"Don't interrupt me. I don't interrupt you when you feel like venting. I expect the same respect from you… but I don't know, maybe you can't give me that respect considering you can't even tell me when my ex-boyfriend has moved back into my hometown. I mean, things like this matter, mom. They really do. How would you feel if I knew Dad or Max or Jason moved into town and I didn't tell you? That'd make you feel betrayed, wouldn't it? Well take that fake betrayal, triple it and make it real, and that's how I'm feeling towards you right now."

"Would you guys like to order any food?" Jess interrupted.

Rory looked so angry, she thought she'd cry. Jess smirked after getting no answer and walked away. Rory huffed through her nose.

"So, Chinese or pizza tonight?" Lorelei replied.

"Ugh! Michael! It's not like that and you know it," Rory said as she walked through town on her cell phone.

"It IS like that, Ror. Everything has to be about you. You can't find a little time out of your busy schedule to go to an important launch party with me."

"I told you, I have a huge final the next day and I need all the time I can get for studying."

"That's ridiculous, Rory. It's not like you're going to need college anyways. You have me."

"I told you, I'm not going to sit around in the future and be your pesky little stay-at-home maid and wife. I didn't work my ass off in high school for that. I didn't become valedvictorian for that and I sure as hell didn't spend the last few years of my life at Yale for that."

"Rory! You are so selfish! I can't believe I ever fell in love with you. You are nothing and you'll never love someone unconditionally. It's always going to be about your career and your money."

Rory had held back the tears before now, but she could not believe what he had just said. She willed herself to breathe and stay strong. "So what, are we done now? Are you throwing away the past 2 years because I won't give up a night of studying to go to one of your millions of stupid launch parties? Are you going to find a new future 'trophy wife' who won't argue with you? One who will stay at home and do the cooking and cleaning while wearing pretty dresses with their hair done? Boy, I'm sure that sounds wonderful to you Michael, but I hope you like stupid girls, because I'm sure she'll be one for staying with you."

"Well then, I guess that makes you stupid."

"I guess it does."

"We'll talk about this more when you get home."

Rory nearly laughed. "Excuse me?"

"I said, we'll talk about this more when you get home."

Rory had just used up the last of her energy. "Fine, Michael." She hung up the phone and looked up. She realized she had made her way to the bridge unconsciously and found Jess staring straight at her.

"Jess."

"Rory."

She closed her eyes and sighed. 'This night will never end.' "Look, I, um-"

"Ror, just stop. I hate that you're uncomfortable around me. It's been 2 years since you saw me last."

"Yeah. Um, I, uh-"

"Wow… you're English has had much improvement," he said with sarcasm dripping on his voice.

Rory laughed. "It's been a long week."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Jess was giving her an impatient stare. Did she really want to open up the past that she had stored away? She sat down next to him and began explaining her week.

So, what'd you think? REMEMBER: Reviews are love people… reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS! I wanted to finish this chapter last night but I was studying for a midterm, which I think I kicked butt on. Woohoo! So, since I didn't finish the chapter last night, I stayed up till 1am to finish it for you guys. LoL… love me? I have a feeling you literati fans especially will enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the character of Michael… although I wish I owned the character of Jess… lol

"Wow. So it has been a busy couple of years for you," Jess said after Rory finished her story.

"Yeah, a really long couple of years."

"So, this Michael guy… do you love him?"

"Um, yeah, I mean, of course. I've been with him for almost two years now," Rory answered as she fidgeted.

"Uh huh," Jess answered with a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No Jess, what? Why did you laugh?"

"You don't seem so sure of yourself there."

"Well, I am. I mean, yeah, we have our problems, but we work through them like every other couple. He's safe for me, Jess. I never have to question what is going to happen to us."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Jess reached out and took Rory's hand. Rory would have pulled back if it didn't feel so right. Instead, she looked up into his eyes.

"I missed you, Ror."

Rory gave him a small smile. They stared at each other for a moment and then Jess moved a little closer. An alarm went off in Rory's head and she turned away. "It's getting late."

Jess sighed. "Yeah. Come on. I'll walk you home." He got up and held out his hand.

Rory took it and he pulled her up. They started walking towards her house.

"So, what made you come back," Rory asked suddenly.

"Well, I was talking to Luke one day, and he told me he needed some help at the diner. So, I, uh, finished school in New York and moved down here."

"You went back to school?"

"Uh, yeah, finished High School and a year of college."

"Wow. I'm really proud of you Jess."

"It's not Yale or a University or anything. I just went to a community college."

"It doesn't matter. You went to college! Do you know how much of an accomplishment that is?"

"Stop. It's not a big deal."

Rory waited a moment and then started laughing.

"What?"

"Some things never change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." They arrived at Rory's house and walked up the steps. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess we'll see."

Rory smiled for him one more time and turned to open the door.

"Ror?"

Rory turned around and was about to reply when she felt Jess' lips on hers. She tensed up right away, but relaxed after a moment. She seemed to melt into his arms and for once in about a year, felt safe. She wasn't even thinking about the black and blue marks on her body. She felt perfect. But then, she remembered Michael and pulled away. She felt a little dizzy and held on to the door to steady herself.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Jess smiled. "Just wanted to remind you what unpredictable feels like," he said as he started walking down the steps.

Rory thought about this for a second. "Hey Jess." Jess turned around from his halfway point on the walkway and raised an eyebrow. "I missed you too."

Jess smiled again and turned to walk back to the diner.

Rory finished brushing her teeth and noticed she was smiling, for no reason at all. 'Okay, maybe there's a reason,' she told herself. 'STOP IT! You have a boyfriend! A boyfriend you love and who's predictable and who you can see yourself marrying.'

A bruise on her arm started hurting, a reminder of what she goes through because she's dating Michael. She lifted her sleeve and brushed her hand over the bruise. Her smile was gone and there were now tears in her eyes. A tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks of the last time Michael hit her. She had smelled perfume on his shirt… perfume that wasn't hers and she confronted him about it.

"Rory… come on! The movie is starting and you're missing the previews!"

Rory quickly wiped away her tears. "I'll be out in a sec!" She pulled down her sleeve and splashed her face a couple of times before opening the door. She had a lot to think about tonight.

So what'd you think? REVIEW IT WITH LOVE! Or hate… but just review it!


	5. Chapter 5

GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE WAY TOO GOOD TO ME! Seriously, I'm loving the reviews… and they just make me want to write more for you! I love how some of you sound like you're dying for the next chapter… it makes me write quick… so don't stop. I'm trying my best to give you guys a chapter a day to feed your hunger (lol), but just remember, I'm a college student, and things come up. But so far, so good, right? THANK YOU AGAIN!

Special thanks to:

NoseyMCnosey- such a sweetheart… and I agree, the plot of the show would have been so much more exciting if she left with Jess… and I love Jess too… unpredictable suits me well… as for the whole Rory getting stomped on… even the smartest people sometimes are abused and stick with the person for unknown reasons (blinded love, ect.). Just sit tight… this story is going places… I can feel it in my fingers as I type… lol.

TiCkLeDpInK22- It's good to know people are looking at my writing and not just the story. :-) Thank you!

Literatiever- lol… great minds think alike, that's exactly what I was thinking. If things worked out the way everyone wants it to… the story would be over… and that'd be sad. It's good to know others think that too. I will definitely read your story soon and tell you what I think! THANKS!

Okay guys… chapter five is in… are you ready? No, I mean it, are you ready? Get comfy… stay awhile… lol… okay… here it is…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the character of Michael… too bad he's a jerk… lol.

"And I was shootin' some b-balls outside of the school, when a couple of guys who were up to no good-"

"MOM! Can you please refrain from singing the theme of 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' until after I've had my coffee please?" Rory asked.

"Rory, you know on days when I'm really tired I have to sing popular 90's sitcom theme songs to keep myself up," Lorelai replied.

"Oh right, sorry. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep while your walking or anything."

They walked into Luke's as Lorelai continued to sing, ignoring Rory's sarcasm.

"LUKE! I need coffee," Rory practically begged.

"I pulled up to the house around seven or eight and I yelled to the cabbie," Lorelai went on as she sat on a stool.

"Why is she doing that?" Luke asked Rory.

"She's tired," Rory answered in an obvious tone.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lorelai," Luke said.

She held up a finger for him to wait in reply. "Sit on my throne, I'm the prince of Bel-Air." As she finished, she leaned over the counter and kissed Luke. "Thanks, and good morning."

"Is it?" he replied.

"Well, it will be after you give me my coffee," she replied.

"Are you done singing?" he asked as he set a mug in front of her.

"I'm done singing," she replied, and he poured her some coffee.

Just then, Jess came down the stairs and into the diner. He immediately spotted Rory and smiled. She smiled back. He took a few steps and stood beside Luke. "Hey," he said in Rory's direction.

"Hey," she replied. They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah."

He headed outside and she followed him.

"Uh, what was that about?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought you would know," Luke answered.

Outside

"So, I was thinking, I know you're still with Michael and everything, but I want to take you on a date," Jess said as he looked down.

"Uh… well…"

"I know, it's crazy, but if you'll just think about it for a second Rory. You wanted to come with me to New York when I asked you years back. You loved me and you missed me. We left things unfinished, and that's not fair to either of us."

"Well, yeah, I mean, we did…"

"And it's just a date. Michael doesn't even have to know about it. I mean, unless you want him to know about it. But it's not like we're getting married or anything, it's just a date… just two people who missed each other hanging out."

"Yeah…"

"I mean, we don't even have to call it a date if you don't want to-"

"JESS! Shut up!"

"Right. Sorry."

"Geez, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much in a matter of minutes," Rory laughed.

Jess smiled. "Yeah, well, I just want you to think about it."

"It's already thought about. So where are we going?"

"Seriously? What about Michael?"

"I don't want to think about Michael this weekend, okay?"

Jess nodded. "Alright."

"So?"

"Right, tonight. Uh, I wasn't expecting you to say yes, so I really didn't think about where to go, but I'll think of something. Just be ready at seven."

Rory laughed. "Okay. How should I dress?"

"Uh, I'll call you around five to tell you."

Rory laughed again.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at seven," she said and walked back into the diner.

Jess smiled and followed shortly after.

Rory looked into the mirror and smiled. She was rather pleased at how she looked for her date. Jess had called and told her to dress casual and told her they would be outside. She had decided on a knee-high jean skirt and white tank top with a blue cardigan to go over it. She had left her hair down and curly and put on the slightest bit of make-up.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Come in," Rory replied.

Lorelai walked in and sat on the toilet. "You look good, kid."

"Thanks."

"You sure you know what you're doing."

"Yes, mom. For the last time, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Okay, I trust you then."

The doorbell rang.

"That would be him. I won't be home too late, and I promise, I'll remember all details," Rory said as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Have fun."

That was exactly what Rory's intentions were.

So what'd you think? REVIEW PEOPLE! Next Chapter: The date…


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! Keep them coming… I love the eagerness. Special Thanks to:

TiCkLeDpInK22: That had to be the cutest review I've gotten so far. Thank you. It meant a lot to me

Amythestpony: Thanks a bunch hun… I'm glad you're loving it so much! But if I kill Michael… there really wouldn't be a story, right? Lol

This chapter is mostly fluff… sorry…. But we all need that sometimes. :-) OKAY GUYS! HERE YOU GO!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the character of Michael.

"Jess, c'mon!"

"Absolutely not," Jess replied smiling.

"You can't just ask me on a date, tell me how to dress and then not tell me where we're going," Rory replied as shifted in the passenger seat of Jess' car.

Jess put his turn signal on and turned right. "Uh, I believe I just did."

"Mean."

Jess smirked. "We're almost there."

Rory smiled at Jess. He stopped at a stop sign and looked both ways before proceeding. Rory watched as he concentrated on the road. She couldn't get over how intensely he stared at the road.

"What?" Jess asked after about a minute.

"Nothing."

Jess smirked again. Rory smiled and turned back to the road. Jess pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Umm… so where are we going?" Rory asked when she saw no buildings or people around.

Jess raised his eyebrows and got out of the car. He walked around, opened the door for Rory and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her out. They started walking into the trees on the side of the road.

"Great. I agree to go on a date with you and you take me to reenact The Blair Witch Project," Rory said as she stepped over a tree root.

Jess just shook his head and took her around a few more trees and Rory saw that the forest opened up and revealed a field. In that field, Jess had laid down a blanket with a stereo and a cooler. Rory's mouth opened in surprise. "Jess-"

"Now don't be getting all mushy on me," Jess interrupted.

"Not fair- you got mushy on me first," Rory replied.

Jess faked shock. "I did not."

"Jess! You would have never done this three years ago."

"How would you know?"

"Um, I dunno. Maybe because I dated you for a year," she said as she slapped him playfully.

Jess grabbed her hand before she pulled it back and led her to the blanket. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Jess laughed in reply. "What?" Rory asked.

"You were right."

"Of course I was. About what?" She smiled. He smiled back.

"Some things never change," he answered.

"So are you going to go back?" Rory asked.

She was finishing up her second slice of apple pie and he had been telling her about classes he had taken in the year he went to college.

"Eventually. Right now, Luke really needs the extra help, you know? And I kind of owe him for everything I put him through."

Rory put down her plate and took his hand. "I really hope you do go back."

He stared at her intensly and she did not find it hard to challenge him back. About two minutes went by and Rory spoke up. "Jess, will you dance with me?"

He smirked. "Uh…"

It was Rory's turn to smirk and she looked down with half disappointment, half timid-ness. Jess got up and held his hand out for her. She smiled at him. After helping her up, he turned up the radio. "You and Me" by Lifehouse was on and he pulled her close to him.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and took her lips in his. Instead of pulling back like he did with the first kiss just a day before, he deepened the kiss. He missed being able to kiss her like this. He missed being able to hold her like this. He missed her. He broke the kiss finally and rested his forehead against hers.

"So, I brought something else."

"Jess… you've done too much already."

"Come on." He guided her back to the blanket, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a book. He held it up for her to see.

She grinned. "Oliver Twist."

"Seemed appropriate."

"Very."

She cuddled up into him and he rested the book on her lap, looked over her shoulder and began to read to her.

They stayed like that until the sun set to the point where they could not read anymore.

They stood on the porch at the end of the date, both nervous as if this was their first.

"Thank you for everything Jess. There wasn't a moment tonight when I was not happy."

Jess smiled in return. He took both of her hands and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss goodnight.

Rory smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of Jess' face. "You really have changed."

He kissed her hand in reply. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ror." And then he turned and was gone.

Rory watched him until the tail lights of his car could not be seen anymore. She was about to go inside when she heard something in the bushes. She turned back around and gasped.

"Michael…"

SO WHAT'D YOU THINK? Review it please!


	7. Chapter 7

To the readers: OMG GUYS! I'm so sorry! My computer got a really bad virus that destroyed the entire hard drive and maybe the computer. It's sent in right now and for the moment, I'm using a desktop that my mom had stored away. So, I had a very stressful week trying to fix the thing… when it couldn't be fixed by me in the first place… great, eh? Oh well… I'll make it up to you guys. Here's the next chapter and I'll try to get the next one out tonight sometime. Okay? Forgive me! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! They were all so pleasant to read during a stressful week! K… here you go…

DISCLAIMER: I only own Michael!

"Michael… I-"

"Inside… now."

"My mom's inside. I won't let her see us fight," Rory said confidently, but took a step back when she saw the fire in Michael's eye.

"Well lucky for us, she's not here. She left about an hour ago."

"Michael-"

"Inside Rory."

Tears formed in Rory's eyes. She knew what was coming. She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't know how to stop it. She slowly turned the knob to the front door and stepped inside. Michael stepped in a second after her and shut the door. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, putting his hands on his face.

Rory watched him carefully. She did not know what to expect now; she had never seen him do this.

"How could you do this?"

Rory didn't know if speaking would make matters worse, so she just kept silent.

"You know, I came here to surprise you. I got out of the business trip early so I could come down here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"I was going to ask you to marry me tonight," Michael said, looking up at Rory, who was across the room.

Rory looked pained and moved closer to him. "Michael, I'm-"

"Sorry? Yeah, I know. Sorry doesn't take the image of you kissing another guy out of my head though."

Rory sat down beside him and took his hand. Michael pulled away and stood up. "I asked your mom for permission. She told me you were out with a friend right now."

"He is a friend," Rory replied.

Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "A close, personal friend I presume?"

"Michael, don't."

"How can you expect me not to Ror?"

"I was just confused. I'm tired of being hurt by you all the time, Michael. I'm tired of being a girl who I don't want to be. I don't want to be the wife that stays home and plans dinner parties. I don't want to be hit when I do something wrong. I don't deserve it Michael. I don't deserve to be hurt," Rory explained.

Michael closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Rory saw what she had not seen for a long time- love. He moved closer to her and for the first time in a long time, she didn't flinch. She stood up and he kissed her, long and hard, to show her how much he loved her. When he broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. When he finally caught his breath, he got down on one knee. Rory took a deep breath. He held up the ring. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She exhaled and smiled. "Yes."

Michael smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her again. "Let's go home."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I don't feel comfortable staying in a town with that guy."

Rory suddenly felt sick. She hadn't thought of Jess when she said 'yes' to Michael. She was so wrapped up in the moment; in the, what seemed to be, new Michael.

"Ror?"

Rory looked up into Michael's eyes that were still bearing the love she hadn't seen in a long time from him. She gave a half smile. "Yeah, let's go. Suddenly, I don't feel too comfortable here either, but can we at least wait for my mom to get home so I can tell her the news?"

"Of course." He planted a kiss at the top of her head.

"Great. I'm going to go pack up everything."

"Okay. I'll stay here. I have a few calls to make."

Rory smiled. "Okay." She walked out of the room.

"She left?"

"Jess, don't be angry. Michael proposed last night," Lorelai said, and then paused. "She said yes."

Jess nodded his head. "Okay. Well, I gotta go." He set down the coffee pot and ran upstairs. He came downstairs seconds later with his leather jacket on and keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

Jess paused with his hand on the door knob out of the diner. He turned to Lorelai and Luke. "To bring Rory back home- where she belongs."

"Jess-"

"Lorelai, I know she's not in love with him. I know it. Trust me, okay?"

Lorelai looked into Jess' eyes and saw the truth and hope in them. "Drive safe."

Jess gave her a half smile and walked out the door.

"I'M COMING! Geez- some people sleep at this time of night!"

Rory opened the door and almost fell at the sight. Jess stood there with a look of anger on his face that she wouldn't have been able to describe if her life depended on it, but after taking one look at Rory, the anger faded and worry took its place. Rory had a busted lip.

"Jess-"

"What happened?"

"Oh this?" She pointed to her lip. "I-," she paused, "ran into a wall. It was dark."

"Oh, cut the crap Rory. Did he do this to you?"

"Jess-"

"Don't 'Jess' me. I asked you a simple question."

"It's complicated."

"So he did do this to you?"

"Will you stop? I deserved it. For once, I deserved it."

"For once? He's done this to you before? Geez Rory, when did you become one to just take a beating? Where is he?" Jess slid by Rory and started walking through the apartment. "Where is the bastard?"

"He's not home." Jess stopped and looked at Rory. "He had to work late."

Suddenly Jess came to her. Rory backed away and closed her eyes tightly. She crouched down.

"Did you think I was gonna hit you?" Rory opened her eyes. "I'm not him Rory. I would never hurt you."

Rory looked at him with sad eyes. "You need to go, Jess."

"What? Why?"

"He'll kill you if he sees you here," Rory said with honesty dripping in her voice.

"I'm not afraid of him Rory."

"Go." Rory pushed him in hopes he would leave.

"Why are you staying with him?" Jess asked as he stood strong.

"He loves me Jess."

"HE DOESN'T RORY. YOU AND HIM- THAT'S NOT LOVE. PHYSICAL ABUSE IS NOT LOVE. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU. YOU AND ME- WE'RE LOVE RORY."

Rory started to cry. "Go Jess. Please go."

Jess shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you were smarter than this, Rory. When you see just how sick you're boyfriend, or excuse me, finace, is, come find me."

He walked out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Rory dropped to her knees and cried even harder.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE!


	8. Chapter 8

YOU GUYS ROCK ONCE AGAIN! LOVE THE REVIEWS! KEEP 'EM COMING!

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Literatiever: thanks for the idea! I used it:)

Sanfrangiantsfan: Your comment made me smile big! Thank you so much!

CHAPTER 8… AND GO!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Michael.

FLASHBACK

_Michael and Rory walked into their apartment after their drive back from Stars Hallow. _

"_I'm going to change," Rory said as she walked into the bedroom. _

"_What do you want to eat?" Michael called as he headed for the kitchen. _

"_Hmm… How about a melted ham and cheese sandwich?" Rory called back. _

"_K."_

_It was silent for a moment and then Rory emerged from the bedroom tying the tie on her pajama bottoms. "Michael, I just want to apologize again for what happened back in Stars Hallow. I was out of my mind for a second there. I'm so happy to be-" As Rory looked up she slowed her pace to the kitchen, and with it slowed down her words. "Engaged… to you." The look on Michael's face was the look he got every time he would lay a hand on her. She knew that look like she knew her name. "Michael…" He took a step towards her. She stepped back. "Michael… what are you doing?" He didn't answer. Instead, he walked towards her at a fast speed and Rory crouched down. "MICHAEL, DON'T!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Rory touched her lip as she went over what happened again and again in her mind. She was waiting for Michael to get home. Her suitcase was packed and she was ready to leave him, but she needed closure. She had blamed herself too many times for everything Michael did, and as she took in Jess' last words, she knew it really wasn't her fault. Michael _did_ have a problem.

She heard him unlocking the door and got up from the couch. She watched him walk in and throw his keys on the counter. He hung his coat up, and picked up the mail. He began looking through it when he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Oh, hey babe. Why are you up?"

"I was waiting for you," Rory replied as she fidgeted.

"Oh really? And why is that? Couldn't wait to get your fiancé in bed?" He smiled as he sifted through the rest of the mail. He looked up to an expressionless Rory. "What?"

"I'm leaving."

He put the mail down. "Excuse me?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I can't be with you anymore. I'm not some prized possession that you can knock around whenever the hell you feel like it. I'm a woman. I'm a human being for God's sake. And if I remember correctly, abusing someone is against the law. So you'll let me go, or I will go to the cops. Now, I don't want you giving me the petty 'I love you' act, because it's all a joke. You don't love me. Maybe you did at some time, but you don't anymore. You don't abuse someone you love. YOU DON'T LOVE ME… but I know someone who does." She picked up her suitcase and walked to the door. "And I'm not letting you stand in the way of him anymore."

Michael grabbed her with force and threw her up against the wall. "HOW COULD YOU SAY I DON'T LOVE YOU RORY?"

"MICHAEL! STOP!"

He grabbed her and punched her in the face. Rory couldn't handle the pain. He had never hit her in the face other than her lip. She felt as if her eye had been burst open. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF RORY?"

Rory gathered her thoughts quickly and just as he was about to slam her head down onto the floor she bit his arm. He screamed out in pain and let go of her. She got up quickly and stomped on his stomach. His arms flew to his stomach and he let out a yelp. She kicked him once in the head and grabbed her keys. He reached out for her but she kicked his arm away. She ran out the door and into the parking lot. As she approached her car she could hear him coming after her. She said a silent prayer to God, thanking him for remote control locks, and got in her car quickly, locking the doors as soon as she closed hers. Michael ran up to the car and tried opening the door. Rory started the car and put it in reverse. As Michael pounded on her window, she started driving away… to home.

Rory should have gone home first, but she needed to see him. So there she was, at 3AM, knocking on the door to Luke's diner. "Jess! I need to talk to you! Open the door!" She saw a sleepy Jess walk into the diner in boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Rory. As soon as he saw who it was, he ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Rory… what happened? Are you okay?"

Rory hugged Jess tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Sorry I told you to leave- sorry that I left at all." She pulled away while looking down. When she finally looked up, Jess gasped.

"Oh my God… Rory… look at you!" Rory had a big black eye and had a blood stain on her cheek.

Rory nodded. "It's pretty bad."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Jess, no. I don't want him to have anything to do with you."

He pulled her into a hug. He shut the door and locked it before guiding her to a chair. "What happened?"

Rory let out a little laugh to cover the tears that were now spilling down her face. "I told him I was leaving. It must have been some kind of departing gift."

"Ror, don't joke about this. It's not something to joke about."

Rory nodded and sighed. "How am I going to tell my mom about all of this?"

"Don't worry about that now. What you need is a good night's rest. Come on upstairs. You can sleep in my bed."

"No. I don't want Luke to see me," Rory said forcefully.

"He's not here. He's at your house."

"Oh. Okay." Rory got up and Jess took her hand. He led her upstairs. She looked at his bed and then down at her clothes that had a few bloodstains on them. "Um, I couldn't grab my things. I don't have anything."

Jess gave her a half smile and walked into his closet. He emerged a moment later with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Thank you."

"You can take a shower if you want. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom. Use whatever you need."

Rory smiled and walked to the bathroom. She stopped halfway there and turned around. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Really… thank you." Jess smiled. She turned around a walked a few more steps, then turned around. "Oh, and- I love you too." With that, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, without seeing Jess' smile grow bigger.

Rory came out of the bathroom dressed in Jess' baggy sweatpants and t-shirt that was twice the size of her. Her wet hair was combed and she smiled at Jess. "I used your toothbrush."

"Huh."

Rory laughed and walked over to the bed, which he had remade for her. "I'm feeling better. Thank you."

Jess smiled and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand. "This isn't over, you know."

Rory sighed. "Can we just pretend it is, for tonight?"

"For tonight, yeah. But tomorrow, we talk." He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"We talk," she confirmed. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now get to bed," he said.

She climbed into his bed and he went over to Luke's bed and sat down. He watched Rory for a bit as she twisted and turned.

"Jess?" She said about 15 minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come lay with me?"

He smirked in the dark and stood up. When he walked over to the bed he laid beside her and brought her close to him. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

He smiled. "Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Jess."

What'd you think? Do tell. The story is not over yet, cause that would be too easy… and too soon. I don't think anyone is ready for the end yet. COMMENT!


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, I love you guys! The reviews I'm getting brings sunshine to my life and just makes me want to write all day everyday. However, I will be out of town this w/e. I will try and work on a couple of chapters while I'm gone, but I'm not sure I'll be able to get them online. But, I promise I'll put a couple up Sunday night. K?

Also, I know I've asked this before, but I finally have the time to read stories now. So, if you would like me to read your story, please tell me in a review and I will do my best to have it read by next week. Remember to leave the name of the story.

Okay… here's the next chapter… enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Michael…

"Rory! What the hell happened to you?"

Rory shot up from her sleep and looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought. As she looked around, the night before started coming back to her. Jess stirred beside her and opened his eyes. She watched him, pleading with her eyes for help. Jess sat up and looked at Luke, who was standing with his hands on his hips and a half worried, half angry glare on his face beside the bed.

"Oh geez," Jess said and laid back down.

"That's all you have to say, Jess? 'Oh geez.' You are caught in a bed with Rory, who somehow has a black eye, and all you can think to say is 'oh geez?'"

Rory touched her eye and let out a little yelp from the pain. Jess shot back up and took her hand. "You okay?"

Rory nodded and looked at Luke. "Please don't be angry Luke. I'll explain. I promise I will, but can you please just give me a second?"

Luke contemplated this while looking from Rory to Jess to their hands interlocked. He sighed. "I'll go make some coffee. Be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

Rory nodded. Luke turned to leave. "Wait!" He turned back around. "Can you get my mom here? I'd rather tell you both at once."

Luke nodded and left.

Rory took her hand away from Jess' and let her head fall in both her hands. Jess put an arm around her and pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Jess planted a kiss on her forehead. "You did the right thing, Ror." Rory nodded in response and started to cry. "Hey." Jess took her face in his hands. "What's up?"

"He's not gone."

"He will be."

"He's in my dreams, in my thoughts."

"It will get better."

"He's going to come for me."

"I'll be here."

"He'll kill you."

Jess fell silent for a moment. "Not if I kill him first." He planted another kiss on her forehead and hugged her.

Jess and Rory came down the stairs dressed, groomed and holding hands. Lorelai was not there yet, so they both sat at the counter and Luke set down a cup of coffee in front of Rory. She gulped it down within minutes and held her mug out again. Luke smirked and refilled her cup. The room was eerily silent. No one had anything to say until Lorelai got to the diner.

The bell rung above the diner door and Rory turned.

"OH MY GOD! Baby, what happened?" Lorelai asked as she rushed over to her daughter.

Rory didn't even feel the tears come this time. They appeared as her mother hugged her tightly. She needed this. She needed her mom. Before she knew it, she was crying to the point where she was struggling to even breathe. "Oh sweetheart. Please calm down. I can't do anything if I don't know what's going on." Rory moved away and took a few deep breaths. She sat down by Jess again and squeezed her eyes shut real tight. He grabbed her hand and she looked over at him. He squeezed her hand to show support and she gave a small smile to him.

"Mom, Luke, I'm no longer engaged to Michael."

"Well, I should hope not. You spent the night in the same bed as Jess. That doesn't help an engagement much," Luke said.

Rory looked down for a second and regained her strength. "Yeah, well, neither does abusing your fiancé."

Lorelai gasped. "Rory, you're not saying-"

"Yes, mom. Michael has been hitting me."

"Has been?" Luke asked.

"Has been… for about a year now. At first, it was nothing big. He would just grab me a little too hard or smack me once across the face. But as time went on, he got worse. The hits turned to punches. He would," she paused and continued while beginning to cry, "He would throw me up against walls. He even used a knife a couple times."

"Oh sweetheart," Lorelai said and hugged her again. "How could I have not seen this?"

"Oh gosh mom, don't blame yourself. He never did it where anyone could see. I always covered it up- until now."

"Why did you stay with him?" Luke asked.

Rory looked down again. "I truly believed him when he said he loved me. And, I thought I loved him too."

"What made you see differently?" Lorelai asked. Rory looked at Jess. "Oh," Lorelai replied. "So what happened?"

"I told him I was leaving. He obviously thought differently. He attacked me. Somehow, I got away and came here at 3AM."

"3AM! Sweetie, you must be so tired," Lorelai said. "It's only 5:30."

Suddenly Luke threw a mug against the wall. Everyone looked up at him with total shock. "WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS, HUH? DOES HE GET HIS KICKS ABUSING YOU? DOES HE HAVE TO BE IN CONTROL OR SOMETHING?"

"Luke, please-"

"No Lorelai. This guy is scum. He's worse than scum. He's… mildew." A look of realization crosses Luke's face. "He is the little bugs that eat the scum and mildew."

"Okay, okay babe. I know, but getting angry isn't going to help. We have to think," Lorelai said.

Luke thinks for a second. "Oh, I'll think alright. I'll think about how I'm going to rip the skull out of that kid's head the whole ride to his place. Jess, you coming?"

Jess got up but Rory pulled him back down. "STOP!" Luke stared at her for a second. "Nobody's going anywhere. I understand you guys are angry. I understand you guys want revenge and I completely understand how hurt you guys are. However, whatever you're feeling doesn't compare to what I'm feeling right now. I don't care how bad you two want to kick this guy's ass; it's not going to happen. Michael is dangerous- especially now. Yes, I would love to see Michael go through all the pain I went through, but I'd pick your guys' safety over it any day."

Luke sighed and sat down on the chair across from Lorelai. "So what then? What do we do?"

"We have to go to the police," Lorelai said.

"It's not going to help," Rory answered. "It's Michael's word against mine, and unfortunately, Michael has many lawyer friends. It'll just turn into a messy court battle with no evidence."

"Yes, but they have to do something," Luke said.

"Sure, they'll look it over, and do all they can, but without any evidence, nothing can be done," Rory said.

"So, what do we do?" Jess asked.

"_I_ need to get evidence," Rory answered.


End file.
